Blue Flames and Pink Smoke
by WhitB
Summary: What happens when Rin is taken as a baby by Mephisto? What happens when he is made a full demon, and Yukio a full human? What happens if Rin was raised in Gehenna? This and more in Blue Flames and Pink Smoke. Adopted by Star-Nebula42
1. Prologue

**Blue Flames and Pink smoke is my first story, so sorry if it jumps around a lot... I'm not a psychopath so I won't do any of those authors notes where the authors write themselves and the characters communicating... Now copyright disclaimer and legal stuff so I won't get sued... I in no way, shape, or form own blue exorcist all rights go to some guy who's name I can't spell. Oh yeah, almost forgot will update at least 2 times a week as long as I have at least 1 comment, or like, or whatever. Revised July 5th 2017 at 1:02AM.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a secluded cave, somewhere in Japan, a miracle had just happened, to be more specific two miracles had happened and their names were Rin and Yukio Okumura.

Yuri Egin, the children's mother stared down at the tiny bundles of joy with tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes.

The tears were not tears of sadness however sad the circumstances may be, they were tears of joy.

Although this was the last time she would see the fruit of her loins it was by no means a sad occasion, fore this allowed her to get a step closer to achieving her goal, a goal of unity between Assiah and Gehenna.

As she gazed upon the little infants with wary, but loving eyes, a man approached.

"Gruß (Greetings) my dear Yuri, looks like my little brethren did quite a number on you."

He chuckled. Yuri glanced at the man before sighing, "hello Mephisto."

The man, now identified as Mephisto, got onto one knee and looked into her eyes. "You know why I'm here don't you. He said seriously.

She weakly smiled at him, and presented one of the children, the one with the blue flames, named Rin.

"His name is Rin Okumura" Yuri stated, "the other one is Yukio Okumura."

At first glance Rin looked like any child until you noticed that he had a tail, pointed ears, fangs, and faint blue flames encircling him.

Mephisto took the child and cradled him close to his breast, cooing at the now disturbed newborn.

Mephisto, who was clad in pink attire, then took hold of Yukio. Yuri without any energy to protest, managed to slur out what sounded like a profanity.

"Don't worry, I'm only taking Rin, after all that was our deal, I'm just transferring the dormant powers in Yukio over to Rin, so we have a full human, and a full demon.

Rin will be impossible to posses, because he will be of full blood, and he will be able to come to Assiah without a host since he originates here." He exclaimed in an exited sing-song voice.

Then Mephisto started chanting in a language unknown to Yuri, he made cuts on both of the twins hands and rubbed them together, afterwards laying Yukio in the arms of his mother.

He looked one last time at Yuri and said "I must be going, Shiro will be here any second now.

To think, I almost didn't make it, I am the king of time and all, but that doesn't mean I can't still lose track of it."

The awful, poorly timed joke was meant to lighten the mood, but due to his lack of people skills, Mephisto didn't know this was not the time or place for joking.

He then dissolved into pink smoke right as Shiro Fujimoto entered the cave to see Yuri on the brink of death, holding only one child of demonic origins.


	2. Deal

**Updated July 5th, 2017 6:57PM**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own blue exorcist.**

When Yuri Egin made a deal with the demon called Mephistopheles to keep Satan's child safe, she didn't think it would turn out like this.

She knew he was a demon king, but he was kin to her lover Satan, so she felt obligated to trust him.

She meant for her children to be raised together, to prove that humans can co-exist with demons, and her sons would be the ones to achieve her goals and make her ambitions a reality.

Her intentions were never this.

Her sons were separated and would most likely remain that way for life. He cheated and transferred all of Satan's power to Rin, so that there was only technically one son of Satan.

Now there was no unity involved in this at all, and Rin would be used as a weapon to achieve Satan's warped version of her goal which was the assimilation of Assiah and Gehenna, destroying the two dimensions.

He had good Intentions, but he still had much to learn about Assiah, and now she couldn't be the one to teach him, this was a colossal mistake, and it was completely her fault

Yuri was slowly ebbing towards the mystery that was death, contemplating her remaining options when Shiro walked in.

She looked up at the man who looked down upon her with sad eyes.

He and she both new that she didn't have enough time left. Shiro started making his way towards Yuri emotionlessly.

Even though he was the paladin he didn't think he had what it took kill a child, even if it was the son of Satan so he tried to become as emotionally detached as possible to lessen the amount of mental trauma that he would sustain from this cruel task.

When he finally made his way to Yuri, he asked

"Where's the bastard son of Satan?"

To which she responded by handing him a bundle. She told him that his name was Yukio and that he was completely human.

Shiro didn't think she was telling the truth, but he didn't want to press the woman, as she had obviously, judging by her condition, been subject to mental and physical trauma.

He held Yukio for a moment looking the baby boy over for anything that might be considered demonic but was interrupted when Yuri spoke again. Her voice was strained and seemed to be distant

"Shiro, take good care of Yukio, and make sure he grows to be a good man, deal?"

Shiro frantically scrambled to try to revive Yuri, who now wasn't breathing, and now whose pulse had flatlined, but it was to no avail, so he did the only thing he could think of, he called Mephisto, he picked up the body of his friend, put it over his shoulder, and with Yukio in his arms, he walked out of the cave, to meet his friend at True Cross, but not before muttering one final word,"deal."

He was going to honor her by fulfilling her last wish.


	3. Never Have Children

**Welcome to Blue Flames and Pink Smoke part 3. Thanks to all the people who are following my story, I really appreciate it! So I don't get sued: I don't own blue exorcist, nor any of the characters.**

Chapter 3: Never

Contrary to popular belief Mephistopheles or Samael and Satan were not on bad terms at all, in fact the stayed in cahoots throughout the whole Yuri Egin ordeal. Satan never wanted unity between Assiah and Gehenna, he hated the humans. The reason he had a child with Yuri was not because of her ideals, or love, it was because Satan saw an opportunity. She was immune to the blue flames. This was a chance to create a demon that would be a worthy heir to his throne, one that had the blue flames. So he let her believe whatever she wanted to all along, whilst acting out his secret plan. When Samael came back with the boy Satan was ecstatic when he learned the he was a full demon. The biggest hole in his plans was now non-existent, this was truly unexpected. Whenever he brought it up with Samael, he just said something vague and mysterious. To be honest, which was something that he was very, very rarely, he didn't care how Samael did it, he was just glad that his newest son was home.

Shiro Fujimoto was clueless when it came to raising a child, and Mephisto conveniently disappeared right after Yuri's demise and suspiciously hadn't been seen since. The constant wailing from the little monster was driving him insane. The only times he ever got peace and quiet nowadays was when he convinced one of the clergy members to take over his parenting duties for a day. Currently Shiro was smoking a cigarette on the porch of the monastery after putting Yukio to bed wondering if the child actually was the evil son of Satan. His break was cut short when he heard a new chorus of wails emanating from the back wing of the monastery. He extinguished his cigarette on a snow covered banister and walked to the makeshift nursery that housed Yukio, only to see the perturbed infant swatting at a Coal Tar that had squeezed it's way through the wards. Shiro thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, until he saw the child swat at the Coal Tar again.

"Well Shi-"

he didn't get to finish his statement because a pink cloud of smoke, and the materialization of a man dressed in that very color interrupted him. The man laughed at Shiro and said in a sickly sweet tone,

"You know, it's kind of taboo for the Paladin to curse in a house of worship."

Shiro replied "Mephisto, I think we might have a little problem on our hands."

Mephistopheles just laughed at Shiro Fujimoto knowing exactly what the problem was, the child had gotten a temptaint from Rin, but nonetheless he let the man explain, because it would raise suspicion if he had known the problem before Shiro. That was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He was already suspicious as is. There was a short silence before Mephisto responded by saying "Oh dear, that is a problem." What Shiro didn't know was this occurrence would be the least of his worries, only when he realizes this, it will be too late.

Meanwhile in Gehenna the Baal are warming up to their youngest brother. Amaimon, being the trouble maker he was kept trying to anger the child so he could see the true extent of the child's flames, but other than that all went well. The fire king Iblis seemed to be the most fond of Rin, and Mephisto believed that was because they both controlled fire. What everyone in Gehenna had on their minds was what Rin was going to be king of once he reaches his immortal age. In Gehenna once a demon reaches a certain age they no longer age, it differs depending on demon. Rin couldn't be king of fire, so what would he be king of? Some demons in Gehenna just believed that once he reached his immortal age he would take the throne. The majority believed that he would not take throne until Satan died, but only time would tell.

Satan stood overlooking his child, he was glad that Rin could be raised as a proper demon in Gehenna, if he was raised in Assiah it would have turned both him, and his son into a joke in Gehenna. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be raised in Assiah as a human, maybe in another timeline that was a possibility. As he thought about it he came to the conclusion that time and space was Samael's forte for a reason, and he should just leave it at that. Satan was shaken out of his stupor by a bright flash of blue flames, and his son Amaimon trying to extinguish his hair that now instead of a spike, formed a broccoli like shape. The other members of the Baal, were hysterical. Amaimon was as red as a tomato with his hair in the bowl of Assian water that Egyn had given to Rin as a gift of good will. Satan had to stop them now before another war broke out, the last one was because Iblis had torched one of Beezlebub's spider, and that lasted a millennia.


	4. School

**Wow, A decent amount of people are following this story now, definitely more than I expected, thanks to all of you guys, for your continued support. I think this chapter is longer than the last, I'm not sure though. I'll try to post new chapters when I can**. **This chapter sets up for future events, and it, and the next 2 chapters, are going to get you re-aquatinted to the characters, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't read them though. Also in this chapter I alluded to one of the greatest films ever in cinema history towards the end... See if you can spot it, and comment or Pm me if you see it. As alway stay awesome. I don't own Blue Exorcist, so don't sue me.**

Chapter 4, School

A little over 5 years after the events at the cave, and Yukio was not doing well, he was picked on, or bullied every day, and everyone, apart from Shiro, thought the child was insane because he kept mumbling about "the monsters." Currently Shiro was sitting in the administrators office with a somewhat shaken Yukio, who he was told, had only stopped crying when he had arrived. The principle hadn't even entered the room yet, but Shiro already knew gist of it because of Yukio's body language, and his soaking wet clothing. Shiro sat soothing his son, who had his hand in a vice like grip, and showed know sign of letting go. Then the flew open and in came the principal, dragging behind her, two other children, who looked about seven years old each. She sat down in her chair, leaving the two children standing, and uncomfortably swaying next to the desk, awaiting their punishment. The principle, who's name was Sharon according to a placard on her desk, then said in a nasally tone;

"Mr. Fujimoto, I am extremely sorry for interrupting your important work at the temple, but it was important that you came, I assume you know what happened?"

Shiro was silent for a moment before speaking up,

"I've made an educated guess, but please, do fill me in on the details."

The woman looked a little annoyed that the teachers, who had called Shiro in, had not explained why he was being summoned, thus wasting her time. She then started explaining in depth what had happened in the same nasally voice as before;

"Ted, and Alex here decided it would be a good Idea to push little Yukio here into a puddle, isn't that right Yukio?"

Yukio looked up at Shiro with watery eyes and nodded before saying, "Yes ma'am."

Shiro looks sternly at Yukio before saying,

"We'll have a talk about this later."

He then looks back up at Sharon, the principle, before asking how they were thinking of administering punishment, to which she replied by saying,

"That's the parents choice, students often times fear their own parents more than administration, also this school doesn't think punishment like detention is fair for the students, it cuts into their free time, et cetera."

The spiel sounded the exact same as it did the four other times he had been called in to the principle's office, down to a tee. It made him wonder how many other parents had been in this office, listening to the same exact speech. Shiro came to the conclusion that it was time for a change, this was going to be the last time he would listen to this speech. He was going to make Yukio stronger, and he was going to train Yukio to be an exorcist.

In Gehenna Rin was also undergoing training, but this training was to become a demon king. It was revealed a few years back, that he was not going to take Satan's throne, instead he was going to train to become one of the Baal. What exactly he would be king of, he didn't know, and wouldn't know until he reaches his immortal age. His training was going pretty good so far. At five years old, he could already speak 3 languages as well as, Gehennan, and he could use any of which to weasel himself out of a sticky situation, it however couldn't be compared to that of Samael. Samael could talk his way out of anything, but his father said that, he would eventually get to that level, and much faster than the other kings due to the fast progression he was making. He had also learned math up to the equivalent of Assian geometry, and excelled in the rest of his classes as well. In Gehenna it wasn't uncommon to be the Assian equivalent of a genius, as most demons had much higher brain power. Even a Hobgoblin, the equivalent of the common Assian dog, and Coal Tar, the equivalent of a living dust mite, could understand basic Gehennan. In Rin's eyes, Assians, and all creatures on earth, were stupid. The stupid demons in Gehennan schools were hung by their toes from the rafters, or subject to other torture, so stupidity was not very common. School work was also much harder, and school could last an upward of 12 hours each day, luckily, Rin was homeschooled, the work was the same, but the punishment was going without food for a day, which was manageable, if Satan new that though, he would have increased the punishment. It had been around since Satan's oldest children were in school, but across the generations Satan's children had kept quiet, so the punishment was never increased. When Rin wasn't in his lessons, his favorite method to pass time, was pranks. So far he has successfully pranked all of his brothers, apart from Lucifer, who was in Assiah doing important work with the illuminati. Rin's favorite prank, was when he, and Amaimon locked Mephisto, who was supposed to attend one of his exorcism conventions, in one of his own time devices for a whole day. In the end, his father found out, and punished him, but it was totally worth it.

Once Shiro and Yukio were out of the meeting with the school principal, Shiro decided to go take Yukio out to dinner, Yukio knew something was up, because usually Shiro didn't do things like this.

'Whatever father has to say, it must be important,' he thought. While they walked towards the restaurant hand, in hand. Normally Shiro would give him a pat on the back, and offer to cook dinner, as money was tight, but never would he take him out to dinner. The place he picked was still as cheap as hell, but still, it was better than Shiro's cooking. Shiro and Yukio ordered their food, and ate. When they were then finished, Shiro paid for their food, and they started their trek back to the temple. To give them more time to talk, Shiro decided to take them the long way back. Once they got far enough away from the crowds, Shiro asked;

"Why did those boys push you into that puddle? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but it's important that I know."

Yukio looked like he was thinking really hard for a moment before saying,

"They thought I was weird because I was talking to myself."

Shiro then asked;

"Were you really talking to yourself?"

To which Yukio responds by looking at the pavement, and shaking his head, no.

Shiro already knew the answer to this next question, but he asked anyway,

"Then who were you talking to?"

Yukio continued to look at the pavement, before mumbling something inaudible.

Shiro repeated the question,

"Who?"

Yukio, then looked up at Shiro with glassy eyes, and said;

"I was yelling at the monsters, telling them to stop, because they kept taking my stuff."

Shiro kneels down, to try and comfort Yukio, sending another question his way.

"Yukio, do you know what my job is."

Yukio looked at him, for a second before answering,

"your an escortist."

Shiro chucked at the child's attempt of the pronunciation, before replying;

"That's right, I'm an exorcist, and what does an exorcist do?"

Yukio looked at puzzled for a minute, and then just shrugged. Shiro put a hand on Yukio's shoulder, and said,

"Exorcist fight monsters, like the ones you've been seeing, and if you want me to, I'll train you to become an exorcist, like me."

A smile broke out across Yukio's face and he responded by hugging Shiro, tighter than the man, had ever been hugged before. Shiro took that as, a yes, and the father, and son duo walked the rest of the way back to the monastery, in comfortable silence.


	5. Training

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I think it's important because it may set up for future event. In other news my story has reached 1,241 views! Holy sh*t. The story now as of when I post this has 29 followers, 23 favorites, and seven reviews, which are always welcome. Thanks so much. Without farther adieu, well actually I lied, there is farther adieu,**

 **I in no way, shape, or form, own Blue Exorcist.**

Chapter 5: Training.

It had been five years since Yukio had begun his training, and already, he had obtained a meister as a dragoon. He was the youngest person ever to do so. For a while now, he had been training with an apprentice of Shiro's named Shura, Yukio found the woman abrasive, and annoying, so he oftentimes tried to ignore her. She reminded him of the bullies he used to have to put up with at school, brash, and narcissistic. She even had developed cruel nicknames for him, like, four eyed chicken, and scaredy cat. He found her methods of going about things very irrationally, even as a ten year old. The first things that he was taught by Shiro was respect, and, discipline, things that would get you very far in the Exorcist community, and they were both things that Shura lacked. The only person she showed any type of respect for was Shiro. Yukio figured, that was the only reason she decided to train him. Today, his training had been a brutal mix of cardiovascular, and core, because a dragoon needs to be physically balanced, as well as a good shot. Yukio takes his training extremely seriously, and by the time they were finished, he could barely stand up. He hobbled his way over to the door, but was abruptly stopped by Shura, who shouted,

"Yer four eye'd chicken ass better be here by six a-m tomorrow."

His heart sank in his chest as he heard that, he was supposed to meet Shiemi at her grandmother's garden at seven to help her weed, there was know way he could make it in time.

'looks like I'll have to cancel.' He thought, before waving goodbye to Shura, and exiting the gym. He hated to let people down like that, but he wanted to be strong like Shiro too badly. To cancel the training session would temporarily stunt his plans.

'Oh what the heck am I thinking, Shiemi has never turned down an offer to hangout, even if it was an inconvenience.'

Shura walked out of the gym to find a perplexed Yukio in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Somethin' botherin' yew kid?" She asked.

"Shura can I reschedule tomorrow's training session?" He asked, speedily, like a child confessing to breaking something.

In Gehenna, a ten year old Rin lay stretched across a couch, somewhere in Satan's castle. Amaimon had been prodding him to play all day, but he had been feeling somewhat lethargic. Today was a day off from his lessons, since yesterday his tutor quit. In response Satan allowed him to kill her, for not cooperating. That was the seventh tutor so far. With each new tutor, Rin paid less, and less attention to his lessons, and more towards trouble making. Father, had said that was a characteristic of a demon within ten years of his immortal age, as they got closer they start to manifest abilities that determine their place within the Baal. He still wasn't sure what his place was, but that was not for him to know yet. Satan had a sneaking suspicion of what his son was king of, and the more and more it manifested itself, the closer that suspicion would inch to becoming the truth.

The next day, Yukio was on his way to meeting Shiemi. He had some second doubts about rescheduling Shura, but as soon as he saw Shiemi's smiling form, those doubts vanished from his mind.

"Yuki!" She shouted excitedly.

"Hey-" was all he got out of his mouth before he was encased in a caring hug. At these moments, with Shiemi, Yukio really knew the value of friendship, even though he was strange, she cared for him, and he returned that care just as much, if not more.


	6. What we've trained for

**You guys are going to hate me after this chapter, and I'm sorry, but I took this story in a completely different direction than some expected, and that turns out okay... sometimes, maybe. Anyway, the amount of followers grew exponentially since last post, which is nice to see. Thanks those that are nice enough to give my story praise, which it doesn't deserve. I don't own blue exorcist, and without further ado, chapter 6 * _Figured out I spelled ado wrong in previous chapters, but I'll leave it, because I'm lazy._**

15 years after birth, and Rin had already reached his immortal age, he was the youngest ever in Gehennan history, Amaimon being the second youngest at 17 years of age. He was really antsy, because he didn't expect this day to come so soon, today was his coronation as a member of the Baal, and he still didn't have a clue as to what he would be king of. He finished his last minute checklist for the third time. Even though he may look calm, and collected on the exterior, on the interior, he was quite unnerved. Running through his checklist was one of the many tactics that he used to calm himself down. Before he could get through his checklist once more, there was a knock on the door, beckoning him. He straightened out his robe, brushed off any dust that might have accumulated on the fine silk, and then proceeded down the darkened hallway leading towards the coronation room. This is what he had trained for.

In Assiah, Yukio was mentally cursing himself for skipping his training courses. He was stuck on a question on the exorcist exam, that was taught on one of the days that he had ditched. He had worked incredibly hard until about five years prior, when he had rescheduled the training session with Shura. He started spending less time training, and more time with Shiemi. It got to the point where he would ditch two days a week.

Like his work ethic, his grades also started to plummet. He was no longer at the top of the class, and was struggling with almost every subject.

After thinking for five minutes, he decided to just skip the question. He filled out the last few questions, and begrudgingly handed in the test to his teacher.

'If only I had studied more' was the main thought passing through his head at the moment. Maybe if he had more of a reason to be an exorcist, he would have been more studious. He had achieved his main ambition of becoming stronger, and he just didn't have a real motive since. Sure, being an exorcist like Shiro was cool, but there was more to life than the exorcism world. Shiemi had shown him that.

Rin walked up to the throne, when a booming voice commanded him to kneel, he quickly complied, getting on one knee in front of the man who contained the voice.

" Rin, who possesses the blue fire, you have reached immortal age, do you accept the duties that will lie in front of you as a member of the Baal?" The voice asked in a throaty tone.

"I do." Rin said in an emotionless tone.

"Very well, my son." The voice said, "I Satan, name you, Rin, the king of trickery, and deceit."

The room then erupted in applause.

Rin was honestly shocked by this, sure he told white lies every so often, and indulged in a fair amount of trickery, but this is to be expected of most demons.

'I guess they just ran out of the good elements to be king of' Rin thought to himself whilst putting on a great-full façade to appease the audience, and his father. He then took a bow, and walked out of the room to the reception area to celebrate.

"Now introducing this year's esquire class." The woman's preppy voice announced through the microphone.

"So no one gets a hernia, I'll be reading test scores first." She says, chuckling at her own mediocre joke, "As you all know, you need an eighty or better to pass."

She then starts reading the names in alphabetical order. Yukio zoned out until he heard his name being called.

"Yukio Okumara, 70."

Yukio was shocked, but what put the icing on his bad day cake, was the look on father Fujimoto's face. It was a look of pure disappointment.

Rin was having a good time at his party, until his brother, Samael, king of time and space, dropped a bombshell.

"What do you mean I'm going to Assiah?" Rin screamed at Samael.

"Father agreed that it would be best for you if you take a one to two year break, before kingship has got you pinned down." Mephisto said in his usual sickly sweet tone of voice.

Any fight Rin had in him immediately left once Satan was brought into the equation.

"Fine, I'll pack my bags," Rin said, an irritated growl escaping through his throat.

Mephisto's usual smile grew into a Cheshire grin as Rin's bags appeared in a puff of pink smoke. He then spoke,

"No need, I took the liberty to do that for you." If possible, his smile grew larger, as the party cleared out, Satan created a Gehenna gate, and Rin stepped into the unknown.


	7. Rin comes to Assiah

**It's official, I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter, but next one will be a long one. Sorry for any mistakes, but I'm human, and my work is not perfect, anywho, I'm going to start re-uploading revised chapters soon, so stay tuned for that! Thanks for all of you who have favorited this story, commented, and who have stuck with me through this shithouse of a year, it's truly been hectic, anyway, disclaimer, I don't own blue exorcist, and if you want me to crosspost tell me, and I'll do that!**

 **Onto the story...**

"Welcome to Assiah," Mephisto said happily whilst beaming at Rin, exposing his unusually sharp incisors.

"Here put this on, it'll conceal your demonic traits." He said handing Rin a ring with a blue and pink swirling stone in the middle. It bore shocking resemblance to a mood ring.

Rin then looked up from the hypnotic swimming motion of the ring to soak in his surroundings.

"Is all of Assiah... This... pink?" He paused for a moment, staring at his brother's collection of dress like garb, "or feminine?"

The smile wiped clean off of Mephisto's face as soon as he heard the words slip off of Rin's tongue, it was replaced by a death-glare that even Satan himself would fear.

"Pink is not a feminine color, thank you very much, it's actually gender neutral." He said without a falter in his regular tone.

Rin shot a thumb at the corner where Mephisto's manga and figurines were on display and asked if owning dolls, and romance books was considered gender neutral as well.

Mephisto's face turned a deep shade of red, and steam shot out of his ears. Rin wasted no time booking it, he didn't want to wait around and see what sadistic time torture devices his brother had waiting.

On his way out, he heard Mephisto scream "My office is NOT feminine!"

'Great, now I'm lost in Assiah, and I have an angry sibling after me, what next?.' Rin thought to himself, while maneuvering the halls of this new, strange environment.

He threw a glance over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being trailed, and that's when he slammed full force into a boy with glasses.


	8. Meeting

**Damn... It's been to long since my last update. I really need to find more time to push out chapters, but I expect this chapter to compensate for by absence. It's a bit longer than the last few. Anywho... I don't own blue exorcist blah blah blah... Chapter!**

Yukio Okumura was just minding his own business when he was slammed into the ground.

His books went flying, and his glasses skidded across the floor.

The person who had instigated the collision helped Yukio up and gave him back his glasses.

Yukio wiped away the dirt and dust from the lenses using his True Cross standard issue shirt as a cleaning cloth, and put them back on.

When the world came back into focus Yukio noticed the person's appearance.

The boy in front of him had long bluish-black hair, electric blue eyes, fangs, and elf-like ears.

He also had a skinny build, and he was wearing a True Cross uniform.

"Hey, are you a new student at the cram school?" Yukio asked, "because no other classes are in this building during this part of the year."

"Why would you think I'm a student here?" Asked Rin

"Well you are wearing a student's uniform, and nobody but people enrolled in cram summer classes come here." Yukio stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rin's head slowly panned down to see that the kid was right, he was wearing a school uniform.

"I'm going to kill that stupid clown." Rin mumbled under his breath, noticing that his favorite robe was gone.

"What?" Yukio asks, hearing Rin mumble.

Just then the clicking of a dog's paws on the marble floor can be heard. Rin can feel his stomach drop, a dog is his brother's animal form.

"Yeah, I'm a student at the crumb school!" Rin quickly responds to Yukio's earlier question.

"It's cram school, and we better get going before we're late- um..." Yukio is then cut off.

"Rin." says the boy with the bluish hair.

"Ah, mine is Yukio." Responds the other boy, who has brown hair, moles around his face, and glasses. He, like Rin also has a skinny frame, and is about an inch taller than Rin.

Rin, just follows behind the other boy in silence, letting him lead the way.

After maneuvering through the winding halls of the academy, they came to a big double door.

Yukio goes to open the door, but ends up on the floor for the second time that day, as someone pushes open the door, and it hits Yukio on the head.

"Oh Yukio, I didn't see you there, sorry" said the man who had sent Yukio to the floor unconscious.

He then noticed Rin. His eyes narrow , and he looks really menacingly at him before his demeanor lets up, and he's back to smiling.

"My name is Shiro Fujimoto, I'll be teaching cram school this summer." He then rubbed the back of his neck. Before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, but I was unaware that another student would be joining Yukio in this class."

"Oh yes my name is Rin, and I'm a foreign exchange student." Rin said, the lie rolling off of his tongue easily.

'Well it must be a mistake on Mephisto's part then, he is supposed to document any new students coming to this class.' Thought Shiro

"Interesting," said Shiro, "Well where are you from? He asked.

"America." Rin said, the fact that he knew fluent English would help maintain the lie in the future. "I was born in Japan though." He added.

Yukio got up off the floor with a grunt.

"May we come in yet?" He asked "Or are we going to waste the period standing here."

"Of course." Shiro exclaimed, "have a seat, and we'll jump right into the lesson, oh I almost forgot to ask, Rin do you have a temptaint yet?"

"Temptaint?" Rin asked

"It's what we exorcists call a wound inflicted by a demon, it allows a person to see them, all exorcists have one ." Shiro finished

'What's Mephisto doing in this academy...' Rin thought, 'No he wouldn't be...' He gasped

'TRAINING EXORCISTS!'

"Rin is everything..." Shiro didn't finish as an angry Mephisto, shrouded in pink smoke, popped up right next to Rin.

"Rin!" He smirked devilishly "Oh there you are dear brother, I was SOOOOO worried!"

"BROTHER!?!" Shiro and Yukio exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, yes, sorry to interrupt, but I need to see my brother in my office immediately."

His smirk grew to a smile, before he, and Rin vanished in a cloud of pink smoke.

(Back in Mephisto's office)

"What ever should I do with little Rin here?" Asked Mephisto.

"Nothing." Said Rin, even though he knew the question was directed at Amaimon, who sat pensively in his hamster cage before opening his mouth to speak.

Mephisto cut him off before he even started with his pointer finger up, signaling for Amaimon to shut up.

He obviously didn't get the memo, as he continued to talk.

Mephisto swirled that same finger around in the air, and Amaimon was chased around by a cuckoo clock.

The clock ultimately won out, swallowing up Amaimon, and sending him to another dimension.

"Why exactly should I do nothing?" Mephisto asked

"Because, Samael, I will tell father that you have been training exorcist at your school." Rin snarled

Mephisto chucked at this

"What's so funny?" Asked Rin.

"He already knows is what's so funny brother." Mephisto's chuckle turned into a full on laugh,

"and here I thought that you had something interesting up your sleeves, what a disappointment."

"Samael please don't stick me in your time warp thing, please!" Rin wailed.

"Hehe" Mephisto chuckled

"I can't put you in one if you're already in one!" He sang as the room dissolved around him, and Mephisto faded out leaving only a disembodied voice.

"Ta Ta brother, until next time" He yelled to Rin who was now left in a plain white padded square room, alone.

 **AN/ Mephistopheles teleported Rin into a fake office that was actually a time warp thing masqueraded by an illusion, just to clear up any misunderstandings.**


	9. Adoption info, and Author's note

Hey guys, gals, and others, this is me throwing In the hat. School's shaping up to be a bitch, and I already get little time to myself as it is... So If you want this fic, or my Shiki fic PM me, or leave a comment. I have another Idea for a FMA Brotherhood fic as well, where Edward becomes a chimera, and joins the Devil's Nest Chimera gang with greed and the crew. I haven't seen anyone do that yet so hit me up if you decide to make that, not because I own the idea, but because I genuinely want to see that... It's just such a shame letting good ideas go to waste... Well that's it for me, It was a short, but good run, thanks for everything, Whit B


End file.
